bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenenbaum's Sanctuary
Brigid Tenenbaum's Sanctuary (also known as Tenenbaum's Safehouse and Little Sister Safehouse) is one of the few places in Rapture that is almost completely safe; free of Splicers and traps. It is where Tenenbaum houses all of the former Little Sisters, supplying them with beds and toys. History Though she played a principal role in the creation of Little Sisters, Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum eventually renounced the Gatherer Program entirely and dedicated her life to rescuing the young girls. Abandoning her fame and status, she went underground, both figuratively and literally, and began rounding up the girls, removing the implanted Sea Slug using a special Plasmid, and caring for them as if they were her own daughters. In order to carry out her mission, she needed a base of operations. Both her home in Mercury Suites and her labs proved too dangerous and too obvious of places to return to. Instead, she chose the sewers beneath Olympus Heights. The surrounding territory was familiar enough, few enemies would journey down there, and the pipes and drainage systems allowed her or the Sisters to move about the city with limited resistance. In this dark and lonely place, she and the girls scratched out a meager yet cautiously secure existence. ''BioShock'' After the player kills Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine takes control of Rapture, the Little Sisters attempt to guide Jack away from the Security Bots which Fontaine has summoned to kill him. However, while crawling through a vent, he falls down a hole and blacks out. Jack awakens in a bed, where Tenenbaum addresses him and tells him that she reduced the effects which Fontaine's mental conditioning had on him, but she wasn't able to rid him of all of it. After he comes to and stands up, Tenenbaum's figure can be seen behind glass, but little else of her office can be made out. From this point, the player continues through the sanctuary, passing Little Sisters playing with various toys. They comment in different ways depending on how the player has chosen to deal with them up to this point. If the player has only harvested a few or none at all, they will make positive comments. These include when a Sister asks who the player is "He's the one that's going to save us all." or "He's the one that saved me." If the player has harvested more than a few Little Sisters, they make decidedly negative comments. Taking Pep Bars from a Little Sister's table will also result in humorous protestations, but no penalty. Eventually, a Little Sister leads the player out of the Sanctuary, letting them out to Rapture's sewers, beneath Olympus Heights. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Examining a teddy bear in Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy of the Housewares department will cause Elizabeth to see Tenenbaum's Sanctuary flash before her eyes and the same happens in the episode's final, symbolizing the rescue of Little Sisters in the future events to come. Gallery B1 TenenbaumSanc1.png|''Tenenbaum's bed.'' B1 TenenbaumSanc2.png|''So many vents.'' B1 TenenbaumSanc3.png|''Water world.'' Bio Tenenbaum's Sanctuary Rescued Little Sister in Bed.jpg|''A little bed for a little girl.'' B1 TenenbaumSanc4.png|''Happy birthday.'' B1 TenenbaumSanc5.png|''Children at play.'' Behind the Scenes *The brand of cigarettes that Tenenbaum smokes at her desk is "Pipe Weather". *Billie Holiday's "God Bless the Child" plays from the phonograph. *Interestingly, the Little Sisters present in Tenenbaum's Safehouse that are not playing out animations like dancing, walking, or other movements, are indicated as enemies with a red aiming reticle. es: Santuario de Tenenbaum de: Tenenbaums Zuflucht Category:Olympus Heights